The Princess and The Panther
by Weeping Blood
Summary: She yearns for comfort, someone to heal her broken heart. What will happen when she starts getting feeling for a certain bluehaired Espada? Aizen has a plan behind that devlish smirk of his.
1. Mindgames

**A/N:** Hello folks, this is my first GrimmHime fanfiction(the first I had the guts to publish). Hopefully you'll review, seriously. review! D: please? lol, so I know people are actually reading my crappy stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, I wish though. psh. flawless work of art.

**Summary:** She yearns for comfort, someone to heal her broken heart. What will happen when she starts getting close to a certain bluehaired Espada? Aizen has a plan behind that devlish smirk of his.

**Rated:** M for language, violence, and sexual scenes. (Lemon in the later chapters, if I get a decent amount of reviews.)

* * *

Loneliess.

That's what she felt, kneeling on her knees, crying in her arms on the couch in her La Noches room. Her soft sobs echoing her room. Lifting her head up, a sniffle came out as she clenched the fabric of the couch. Rubbing her tears away with her sleeve, she decided to just stop her crying, and save what little strength she had. Not that she had much strength to begin with, known for being useless in battle. Friends say she contributed, yet she still felt useless. But, atleast her healing powers was put to good use. Until Aizen had decided to experiment her powers for himself. He had told her earlier, experiments were going to be put on her, to strengthen those powers.

Her room's door slid open, and she heard footsteps but refused to even look to see who it was. ''Himeeeeee-chan~.'' She recognized that irritating mocking voice all too well, Ichimaru.

''Hmph, not even a friendly greeting for your guest?'' he amusingly chuckled, ''That's too bad, I was looking forward to telling you about your friends.'' his all time grinning expression turned into a frown, but only to purposely mock her, since he knew well how much she wanted to see them.

The instant he mentioned her friends, Orihime's head turned to glance at him. ''R-Really?'' her gray orbs brightened up.

''No, no, don't get too excited Hime-chan.'' he appeared behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear ''Because guess what?'' an amused grin soon formed on his lips again.

''What...?'' she was frightened for what he had to say next.

''They all...'' he paused for a moment, ''Died.'' and with that a gasp escaped the auburn haired girl's lips, eyes widening in utter disbelief.

''THAT'S A LIE!'' she grew furious, eyesbrows furrowing. ''I-It's a lie...'' tears drenched her eyes once again,

''Oh no, no, my dear. I would never lie. Wait.. are those tears?'' his finger swept across her cheek, which caused her body to shudder from his cold fingertips. ''Now, would you like to hear about the amusingly fight between the Espada and that Ryoka boy?''

She shook her head, but he decided to tell her the tale anyway. ''It was quite a sight to see, the orange haired boy was so pathetic. Hmm, he was basically torn apart, limb from limb. Coughing up blood, an-'' his words were stopped by Orihime attempting to slap him with her bare hand, but he caught her wrist in time. ''Oh! That little trick won't work on me, I heard what you did to your little babysitter, Ulquiorra-san.'' he chuckled, releasing his grip on her.

''Y-You're a monster...'' she looked down, her body shivering with nothing but frightened feelings.

''Me? A monster?'' He stood up, tapping his chin curiously at the idea, his expression looking thoughtful for a moment.

''Everyone's a critic, my little hime-chan~'' he took a strand of her orange hair, playing with it rather childishly. She shot him a glare, and pulled her hair away.

''Hm, see ya later Princess.'' he walked back to the door, and it slid opened ''Oh, and just a reminder. You might have another little vistor lat-'' some yelling was heard in the hallways where Gin was standing as he turned his head to see what was all the commotion,

''WHAT? I WANTED TO KILL HIS ASS FIRST!'' Crashes, and objects breaking were caused aswell.

''Well, looks like a visitor is coming sooner than expected. Hope you enjoy, Princess.'' and with that, he left the white haired fox left, and the door slid shut.

Orihime knew well, what to expect in only a few short moments. Standing up, she backed up as she heard the yelling get closer and closer to her room. Backing against the wall, she remained there, lips quivering, feeling helpless. It was difficult staying in a place where it was almost impossible to defend yourself, especially against several deadly Espadas.

''Calm down... maybe nobody will come visit me afterall!'' she attempted to reassure herself, thinking _maybe_ it'll calm her nerves.

Hearing the rumbling, and explosion of the wall, her nerves immediately came back. A dust cloud emerged from the collasped wall, apparently this guy never heard of a door. ''YOU! YOU DAMN...'' His blue eyes glared at her, then used sonido to appear in front of her. Grabbing her by her collar, he pulled her up, basically choking her against the wall.

''W-Why are you doing this?'' it was surprising she manage out a full sentence, with the way she was being handled.

''You're so damn pathetic, why the hell didn't you keep that motherfucker alive?'' he growled, it pissed him off to the maximum that he wasn't the one who killed Ichigo.

''How was I suppose to? I-I'm locked in here, not allowed to leave.'' and with those words she spoken, he released her, letting her fall on the cold, hard ground. Punching the wall above her, he mumbled several curses.

''I'm... I'm sorry.'' her words were barely loud enough for an average person to hear, but since the bluehaired Espada was right above her, he heard every word, and it just angered him more.

''Shut up, useless bitch.'' he narrowed his eyes down at her, and they caught eye contact. The weak look she had in her eyes annoyed him, and all she could see in his eyes was bloodlust for killing.

He might've been the sixth Espada, but Orihime decided to put her foot down. Which might've not have been the best idea with this particular, short tempered arrancar.

''I wasn't that useless when I was the whole reason you got your full powers back.'' She spoken up after standing up in front of him. His blue orbs widened, surprised such a timid, pathetic girl like her would actually speak to someone like him in the way she just finished doing.

''I already repaid yer' ass for that.'' he gave her a harsh glare.

''I didn't know choking someone was a way to repay them.'' she glared back, except her eyes were more softer looking. She crossed her arms, not amused by his rudeness at all.

''So yer' gonna slap me now? I'm not as nice as that damn Ulquiorra, I will beat you senselessly.'' He punched the wall beside her, as a warning sign.

''Sounds better... than having a conversation with that... fox.'' her eyes glanced down, away from his constant glare that soon descended.

''So Ichimaru screwed up yer' mind, eh?'' An amused grin crept on his lips,

She huffed, keeping her arms acrossed her torso. ''What's it to you?''

''Yer' attitude is really starting to piss me.'' he grabbed her by the collar again, although maybe he was acting this way because it was startling for such a timid little brat to talk back to him. But then an idea came over him, which caused another grin to show. ''I have an idea...''

with the look he had on his face, she wasn't too excited to find out what his idea was. She looked into his blue gaze, her calm demeanor slowely deminishing. ''W-What is it?'' she asked in a murmur.

''Maybe I'll help you get yer' friends back, but... I want something in return.'' he leaned down, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Her entire body froze, not being able to move, or do anything to stop his actions. Soon she felt him sinking in his teeth on the sensitive skin on her neck. A small whimper came from her, and she could feel him smirk in her neck. Pulling away, he looked directly at her ''I'll take that as a yes then?'' he claimed, without a word having to be spoken from the girl's mouth.

It was a strange sensation, but feeling him suck and nibble on her neck was a feeling unlike anything she ever felt. Yes, it hurt since he surely wasn't what people would call ''the gentle type''. Did she enjoy it? She wouldn't admit it to others, but she didn't mind being seduced by him forcefully.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled away from her neck, grabbing her hips and pressed his body against hers. Looking up into his eyes, it was filled with lust and desire. His lips was immediately met with her own, roughly biting down on her bottem lip, even causing it to slightly bleed. His tongue made it's way into her mouth and claimed it's dominance over hers.

Before things had gotten anymore heated up, he froze in place. Feeling a strong reiatsu coming in their direction. Pulling away from her lips, he mumbled ''...Shit.'' before using his sonido to flee away. Orihime slowely slid down against the wall, her fingers over her sore lips with the taste of blood still in her mouth. She remained there speechless, her eyes in shock.

''...What just happened now?'' she asked herself, eyes still blinking from the experience she finished going through. She wasn't sure if it was an enjoyable experience, but somehow she yearned for more of him. _More._

''No Orihime, he's... he's the enemy! You.. you can't.'' she told herself, believing it was wrong to even consider doing such a thing again.

''I see someone forget how to use the door.'' footsteps were heard after a toneless voice spoke that gave the Inoue girl chills down her spine, looking up she glanced up at the green eyed Espada standing before her. He noticed she had several bruises on her neck, and there was still a trace of Grimmjow's reiatsu on her so he assumed something happened but was set on not asking any questions. It didn't really matter what happened to her, he didn't really care.

''What do you want?'' she furrowed her eyes up at Ulquiorra.

Not surprised at her attitude towards him, he took several more steps until he was in front of her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up without speaking a word.

''What're you doing?'' she attempted to break out of his grasp, but she wasn't strong enough.

''It is time for Aizen-sama to conduct his experiments on you, I expect you will coroperate or it will mean suffering harsh consenquences from Aizen-sama himself.'' and with a gasp, Orihime felt like her whole world just crumbled down in an instant.

''..Okay...'' she timidly agreed, ''I'll behave.'' and with that, Ulquiorra flashed out of her room with her using his Sonido.

* * *

''Glad you could join us, Miss Orihime.'' a smile was plastered on the former shinigami's lips, but it known well how that smile was anything but sincere. Orihime stood idly by Ulquiorra, who perfered this experiment to not happen at all. He found it to be unneccesary in every way possible, especially on a mere, weak human such as this woman beside him.

''I'll be on my way, Aizen-sama.'' With those words, Ulquiorra walked out and left Orihime with Aizen and Ichimaru. She has had some bad experiences with Gin, that small visit earlier wasn't the only visit he gave her, and most definately wouldn't be the last. Constantly, he played mind games on her. He would get her hopes up, then his words ended up bringing her back down. She honestly didn't know what to believe anymore, anything could be a lie, anything. Who could she trust here? All they would do is turn their back on her, nobody here was her friend, absolutly no one. All she wanted was to be with her friends, but it was unfortunate to find out they weren't even alive anymore.

_Or... that was a lie._

The thought surprised her, then she stole a quick glance at the grinning fox. Did he just say her friends were dead to force her into believing there wasn't any more hope for her? Or maybe her assumption was wrong, and they were really dead. But, she always saw Ichigo as a strong person she could always depend on.

_That could be a lie, maybe she shouldn't depend on him anymore. _

''Hm, is there something you want to say, Hime-chan?'' The fox caught her glaring at him.

She remained silent, giving no answer. Her arms remained at either side of her hips, not even moving an inch. Her glare descended as she hung her head down, with a frown on her lips. If only this never ending nightmare would just disappear.

''Why don't you smile for me?'' the former shinigami lifted up her chin with his fingers, and stared into the girls eyes. He was a bit too close for comfort, it was rather disturbing. Her palms began getting sweaty, she felt as if all of her power was just getting sucked out of her body. Moving a step back from her, he let out a small sigh. ''This may hurt a bit, so please refrain from giving me any struggle.'' and with that she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, no it wasn't an actual sword. Her eyes turned a dark color, and a gasping sound came as of someone who had issues breathing. Soon, she collasped on the floor. Her body twitched, her body ached.

''Am I... dead?''

* * *

A/N: Hmm, was that good enough? I think it was kinda short. Give me opinions and review pleaseeeeee~ I wanna know if I should continue.

I actually love Gin, but I wanted to make him as the manipulating type. It added an interesting twist, and was one of the main causes for Orihime's emotional breakdowns.


	2. Who Am I?

**A/N:** Well uh 3 reviews, uh cool lol. um, to answer that reviewer. nypsy, I think that was the name. I do not support IchiRuki, so don't worry. I see them nothing as good friends so the ship won't be in my story. xP

Anyway, forgive me for the little dramaticness with Gin. I couldn't resist, I enjoyed writing this chapter more than I should.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach.

**Summary:** She yearns for comfort, someone to heal her broken heart. What will happen when she starts getting close to a certain bluehaired Espada? Aizen has a plan behind that devlish smirk of his.

**Rated:** M for language, violence, and sexual scenes. (Lemon in the later chapters, if I get a decent amount of reviews.)

* * *

Pain.

All that the girl felt was pain, even now in her deep slumber the pain wouldn't disappear. Her eyes flew open to see herself back inside her room. Sitting up, she winced and sat back in pain. Clutching her stomach area, she felt a throbbing, never ending pain.

''So you actually survived that?'' the voice startled her, and the Inoue girl's heartbeat began racing. The room was dim, and hard to see in unless she squinted her eyes.

''W-Who's there?'' She looked around the room, narrowing her eyes until silver hair was spotted. She grew silent, just being in the man's presense was mortally terrifying. It felt like her skin was crawling, the moonlight shone down and his grin was revealed. There wasn't any use in her trying to be brave, this very man had broken her down in every possible way. He was a monster in her eyes.

''Are you afraid of me? What a shame.'' Gin mockingly commented, looking amused at seeing her current condition.

''W-what... what are you doing here?'' Orihime asked, her gray orbs expressing the amount of fright she felt.

''Lord Aizen said I should keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't do anything suspicious.'' he walked towards her, then kneeled down until they were at each other's length. ''Hmmm...'' he grabbed a firm hold of her chin, then turned it to the side, it was similiar to a doctor examining a paitent. The feeling made the auburn haired girl feel extremely uncomfortable, his hands, his fingertips, they were cold. Looking at him, she wondered if he was even human.

''What did he do to me?'' she asked, vaugely remembering him causing her to collaspe. Again, she winced from the aches she felt in her stomach.

''You'll find out soon enough, my little Hime-chan.'' his mischievous grin grew wider, noticing Orihime's change in her posture a small chuckle was heard from the snake's lips. ''Oh my dear hime-chan, you're suffering will only get worst from here.'' he leaned in closer to her face, so they looked eye to eye. Apparently nobody knew the definition of 'personal space'. ''If you want all of this to end... the only solution is death.'' his tone made it seem like he meant to be sincere, when in reality he wasn't. Stroking her long hair, the petrified look in her eyes only made him want to continue.

'Kurosaki-kun...' Orihime attempted to picture the orange haired boy in her mind, always having hope in her heart that he'd find someway to save her. 'You're not dead, are you?' for a moment, regardless of the silver haired snake in front of her, she focused and tried to see if she could sense her friend's spiritual energy. Her eyes widened, it was faint, but she could feel it. 'You are alive!' for a moment she forgotten all about Ichimaru's words, a smile, a faint one at that formed on her lips. Her shivering descended, it was a calm feeling knowing he was still alive.

''I know what you're thinking, I can sense it too. But I suggest you wipe that little hopeful smile off your face, because he's going to die regardless.'' Gin stated, noticing the sudden change in her demeanor. 'What a bother, I was having so much fun. Hopefully one of those Espada finally finish him off.'

''No, you've just been lying to me all this time to force me into believing there's no other choice but to serve Aizen.'' Anger grew into the human girl's eyes, more fierce than before. Jerking away from his grasp, finally standing her ground, she stood up whilst scaring down at him.  
''Princess... my sweet little princess.'' he let out a sigh, the grin still remaining on that pale face of his. Standing up, his head hung down with his bangs covering his eyes.

''Stop addressing me... like I'm some pet you own.'' she said, backing away.

''You really shouldn't bark at me, like I'm suppose to be afraid of you. It's rather insulting, having someone as irritating, and weak as you not respect me as your superior.'' He walked towards her, but that only caused her to walk backwards until she reached the wall below the tiny, caged window above.

The fear appeared back into her eyes, the closer the man got, she felt death coming her way. He was the devil himself, in her eyes. It said a lot, since Aizen isn't no prize himself. He didn't have to touch her, he didn't have to injure her either. His appearence, his words, the way he walked, the way he breathed, the way he blinked, everything felt like a dagger through her chest, slowely piercing through her flesh. Before she knew it, he was face to face with her once again. Just... what does he even want? That's all she wanted to know, this was daily. He'd come and constantly cause her pain with every single thing that was spoken from his mouth. She was able to find some spring of faith, and he took that, and quickly made it crumble away. How? Being in this place people call in Hueco Mundo, was only one thing Orihime could describe.

It was like being in _Hell_.

''What's wrong? Hime-chan?'' His eyebrows raised in a questionable manner, ''Where's all that hope you had before?''

''Why... why can't you leave me alone?'' She asked with a weak glare.

''Because, I just adore you. I couldn't just leave you alone... in this wretched place.'' the reaction she gave him just proved she knew all of his words were nothing but nonsense. She knew his real reason, he was just too petty to admit it. To her, he seemed like one of those pedophiles who sexually harass young girls. He had some motive for doing this, either to get a good kick in his day, or because he has some scheme behind it.

''You're so repulsive...'' she crossed her arms, grasping onto her limbs.

''I'm sure you would just love to kill me right now.''

''I'd rather not stain my hands with your filthy blood.''

''You'd do it if you had the chance, wouldn't you?''

''...''

''Admit it, you'd love to rip through my flesh. The anger building up inside of you, it's unbareable, right? I'm sure you'd just love to choke me until I breath my last breathe. Feeling the pure ecstasy of fulfilling your revenge.'' hearing those words, she had a strange feeling building up inside of her. Holding her head in her palm, she closed her eyes from the small migraine she obtained.

''Do you sense that?'' he asked, ''Yes, your little tangerine friend is gone. Dead. He's not coming for you, anymore.'' it caught his immediate attention when her eyes turned crimson red color. _'Why did Aizen want me to provoke her to such a point? It was enjoyable when I did it for my amusement, but now... I assume the experiment was a sucess.'_ he stepped back away from her, and then she fell to her knees.

Her breathing was that of an asthmatic paitent, her breathing was heavy. It could have been an emotional breakdown, but maybe it was more than that. Her eyes widened, and began changing from it's original gray color, to a crimson red, and the cycle of changing went back and forth constantly. Eventually, her eye color decided on remaining red.

''What a strange evolution, much more bizarre than the birth of wonderweiss.'' Gin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, watching the girl going through her change.

Leaning down on her knees and hands, her head hung down and she began coughing up blood, the heavily breathing continued you.

''Oh how irritating, it's a shame I couldn't simply tape her mouth shut.''

_The pain..._

_it won't stop..._

_in the palm of my hand..._

_a burning feeling..._

_he remains there, in front of me..._

_is this what they enjoy witnessing?_

_Suffering..._

_Have they not experienced the pain of suffering?_

_If they have... is that the reason they became so corrupted?_

_Will... Will I become that corrupted?_

_Kuro... his name..._

_His name.. I can't remember his name..._

_Ic..._

_Ichi..._

_Ichigo._

_His memory, it crosses through my mind..._

_I can't remember, but it feels like he was important to me._

_Was he?_

_Friends..._

_What are friends?_

_Good..._

_and..._

_Evil._

_That person before me, is he good?_

_Am... Am I good?_

_Or..._

_Am I..._

_Evil..._

_Grim.._

_Grimmjow..._

_Yes... I remember him._

_I... love him? _

_Then... who is Ichigo to me?_

_I can't... remember... some things... are fading away..._

* * *

Her body finally rested, it remained calm,still,and relaxed on the floor. It was unknown to the silver snake still standing before her, of what just happened right in front of his eyes.

''Hmm, that was... entertaining.'' he kneeled down to examine and see if the girl was still alive, fortunately she was. Gin's hand rested on the handle of his sword, grasping it ''Maybe I should just kill her, and save everyone the trouble if this doesn't end well.'' the girl still remained motionless on the floor, and Gin took out his sword. Unlike most soulreapers, his sword in it's normal state was small, similar to a dagger. Raising his sword, he leveled it down to pierce her but was stopped by her hand quickly grasping his wrist. A surprised expression was on the silver haired snake's face, which was rare. What surprised him even more, was the hollow hole on her hand which get a firm hold on him. A smirk crept back on his lips, ''Well, would you look at that. Little Hime-chan became a hollow.''

Looking up, gray orbs widened when those words were spoken. ''B-Became... a hollow?'' she grew frightened within herself, releasing the hold she had on him, and slowely sat down against the wall in complete disbelief. ''I'm not... human... anymore?'' she stared down at her hands, especially the one with a hole through it. '_Was that the pains I felt earlier? Then why... wasn't... the hole in my stomach?' _

''Hm, looks like I'll be on my way. See you later, princess.'' he irritatingly cooed as he walked out of the room, leaving Orihime there to fend for herself, confused.

''W-What... what am I?'' her hands shivered, the feeling was agonizing, not knowing what you even were anymore. The girl let out a loud, piercing, terrified scream that could possibly be heard from even the farthest regions of Hueco Mundo. As Gin walked away from her room, a smirk was on his lips once her scream reached his ears.

* * *

Loud footsteps could be heard on the hard floors of Las Noches' palace, the emerald eyed Espada made his way towards Aizen's room. He remained silent, his hands in his pocket.

''Aye, Ulquiorra.'' a grinning Grimmjow leaned on the wall in front of Ulquiorra, as if he was waiting for him.

Giving no apparent care for the Sexta Espada's presence, Ulquiorra continued making his way to Aizen.

''Hello? Bastard, I'm talking to you.'' Grimmjow clenched his teeth, and found it agitating when he was ignored.

''Your issues with the Woman are no concern to me.'' Ulquiorra spoke, without looking at him.

Grimmjow used his Sonido to appear in front of the emerald eyed Espada, which caused him to stop walking and stare back at him. ''I'm not talking about that tramp, damnit. I could care less about her.''

''I doubt that's really true.'' he shot Grimmjow an emotionless glare, since he kept him from completing his orders. ''Now, what is it you wish to tell me? You're wasting my time.''

''Tch, yer a real piss ass.'' Grimmjow shot him back a deadly glare, not amused. ''I wanna know what the hell is that damn Ichimaru guy trying to do?''

''His intentions are none of my concern, I haven't the slightest idea.''

''Yer' lying.''

''There's nothing to lie about.''

''Quit kissing up to them, and tell me what the bastard is planning.''

''Quit being an annoyance and move aside.''

''Make me.'' a smirk formed on the bluehaired Espada's lips.

''I highly suggest you move, now.'' Ulquiorra warned.

''Too afraid to fight me? C'mon, just admit it. Coward.''

With a monotone sigh, Ulquiorra walked around the Sexta Espada whilst ignoring his provoking words. ''You are not worth my time.'' and with that he walked away from Grimmjow, uninterested in anything he had to say.

''Damn Bastard...'' he slammed his clenched fist against the wall beside him, his glare never descending. ''I don't give two shits about that damn girl, what the hell is his problem?'' he grumbled to himself. 'Or maybe I'm lying to myself? No, damnit. This is so stupid, to prove my point I'll go to her room right now and beat her senselessly with no regret.'

* * *

Orihime had crawled onto her bed, her body shaking endlessly. Her eyes remained wide open, her heavily breathing never stopping. Her palms were soaked with her sweat, from her anxiety attack she was currently having. The crimson red color in her eyes descended earlier, it was their normal gray color. But the hollow hole in her palm remained, no matter if she used her healing powers, it was still there.

''I-I'm... not... human...'' she raised her hand up and stared at it, while laying in bed. Still, Orihime was mortally terrified. ''I... I.. what... what even happened?'' she asked herself, placing her hand down on her stomach. ''I barely remember anything, except my name. And... who's... Grimmjow?'' she concentrated, trying to remember this man that kept coming inside her mind. ''That can't be right... didn't I... used to be... something else?'' she held her forehead in the palm of her head, a headache came over. ''My head hurts...''

Before the Auburn haired girl could get loss in thoughts, the door opened up. Looking up, she strangely found herself smiling at the one who entered her room.

''Oh! It's you!'' She said with a cheerful grin.

* * *

A/N: lol um, yeah... So like, Orihime became a hollow. Hmm, maybe there's a way to get her back to normal? xP

Reviewwwwwwwwwwww~ and I might update this faster. ;D


End file.
